At Last Sequel to Cosmic Reunions
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Peggy has things to deal with before her wedding to Steve.  How can he and the other Avengers help?   r & r!
1. Farewell to a Captain

At Last (Sequel to "Cosmic Reunions")

DJ Dubois

December 2011

Notes: The characters here are the property of Marvel Comics. Please send comments to .

Prologue [Brooklyn, NY—St. Augustine's Cemetery—mid-November 1942]

As with the rest of America, New York hunkered down for its war effort. Young men enlisted through the recruitment centers to swell Uncle Sam's ranks. Others did their part by working in munitions plants, in collecting scrap metal or in buying war bonds.

Eager troops boarded planes out of busy airports heading for adventure and reality in the bloody fields in which Death's scythe blazed its daily crop. Some would come back. All would do their duty and bear their scars in this life and the next.

But some didn't come back. Those would be the ones idolized and recalled. Children would sing songs. Chroniclers would record their achievements. Comrades would toast them in pubs present and future.

For those left behind though, sadness and grief burdened their hearts. They'd carry on to honor their fallen but it would be difficult.

A rather long motorcade came to a stop on St. Peter's Street in the necropolis' center. After starting at Grant's Tomb, it had wound its way through barricaded roads and streets to St. Teresa's for an emotionally charged service. Then it has resumed its somber trek through the old neighborhoods…past Ebbetts' Field, the old alleys and storefronts.

At least in spirit, it was a good bye tour of sorts for a special fallen soldier. A gift from a grateful city to its fallen son for saving it from a madman's bomb. A recognition of a boy turned man who'd given body, mind and spirit for God, family and country without hesitation.

Three plots in from the road, a sizeable entourage had already assembled. Some neighbors waited there. A few of the friends and few school chums who had secretly admired a scrawny teen's heart and tenacity watched the activity with interest. Senator Graham stood a few rows back in the crowd. President Roosevelt and his wife Eleanor sat by the freshly dug grave.

Colonel Philips climbed out of the rear car and sniffed the air. His nose twitched ever so slightly at the few stray flurries drifting out of the sky. He strained to keep his military demeanor about himself. Maybe he'd hated the departed when he first appeared on his base but the latter had earned his respect. He'd learned to admire and care for the man who should be there with them.

"Excuse me, Colonel?"

Philips turned to find Dum Dum Dugan watching him intently. "Yes, Captain?"

"Permission to assume honor guard positions, sir?" Dugan requested. As with Philips, the red haired burly man wasn't much for cemeteries or pleasantries but this case was different for him.

"Granted, Captain. Tell Stark to get his ass in gear," Philips agreed. "Again thanks for doing this on short notice."

Dugan arched an eyebrow. "This is for _the__Captain_, Philips. Nuff said." He saluted his superior before returning to where a slender Frenchman, an African American, a slender Californian and a man with movie star quality looks awaited him.

"Ready, Dugan?" Howard Stark inquired somberly. He objected to this burial since he hadn't found the body yet. Of course he wasn't about to give up the search in any case. He straightened his trench coat as much out of anxiousness as his usual suave demeanor.

"Of course he is." Peggy Carter marched over with what seemed to be her usual strong demeanor. As on the battlefield or bunker, she maintained her mask for the outside world. She was well acquainted with loss as an orphan herself. She'd been alone for the previous four years in so many ways with only her military career to sustain herself. And gained many privileges belying rank in the process….

…such as leading the honor guard and potentially ordering superiors around on that day….

Of course it was a lie and everyone around her knew it. Even if they didn't speak of it, they knew her heart lay broken over the day's loss. Love cut short before its time….

But she would do her duty. She would do her Captain proud in seeing him off. Then she'd resume the search with Howard later.

She cleared her throat. "Captain Dugan, we are ready."

"Yes, Agent Carter. Lead on," Dugan concurred while grasping the casket's head handle.

She glanced toward Philips who'd already waited by the grave's edge. Getting a nod, she called, "Honor guard! Positions! March!" She led the others toward the waiting hole. She watched as they set the coffin down. "Ready!"

Stark stepped back as the Howling Commandos mustered the waiting rifles. He watched as Philips took his place in the procession. For the first and only time, he wished he was an officer eligible to take up the charge here.

"AIM! FIRE!" Peggy ordered.

Shots rang into the air.

"FIRE!" she reiterated.

A second volley flew heavenward.

Five more times she bellowed the command.

Five more times the honor guard fired skyward.

"DISMOUNT!" she ordered. "My thanks, Gentlemen! DISMISSED!"

The Commandos and Philips set their guns down and marched to their positions in the crowd. They'd done their duty. Now they could mourn.

Peggy folded an American flag expertly into the triangular shape. She considered its weight almost feeling the burden of duty, responsibility and sacrifice.

Then she felt the familiar warm rush. She could almost touch his hair. She recalled the taste of his lips on hers before he jumped onto the wheel of the Skull's jetcraft. His eyes sparkled at her with determination and affection.

She couldn't allow herself to waver now. Steve was counting on her.

She handed the folded flag to Joseph Rogers somberly. "You have my sympathies, Sir. Please accept my thanks and that of a grateful nation for Captain Rogers' sacrifice."

"We appreciate that, Agent Carter. The companionship of everyone around him meant a lot to Steven. You certainly inspired that as well," Mr. Rogers accepted as he took the flag and set it on his wife's lap. He smiled at the woman who should have been his daughter-in-law.

"He earned that, Mr. Rogers," she agreed while patting his shoulder gently. Then she turned to watch them lowering the empty casket into the ground.

With each inch, her heart dropped a little more. The mask became more difficult to maintain.

Mr. Rogers stood and assured her, "Please sit, Agent Carter. It's all right. He would've wanted you to take it."

Peggy nodded and took her seat beside the grieving parents. She allowed his mother, Katherine, to embrace her in consolation. She felt Joseph's acceptance. While she wished that Steve and she could have had more, at least she was accepted into the family.

"You've done your duty, Margaret. Now mourn as family," Joseph advised.

And with that, a few stray tears fell. She'd let most of them go later in private but for family, she let them see.

And so it would remain…her love buried with her Captain in the Arctic ice….A few flurries falling along with the dirt onto the casket.

Inside her heart was breaking…and would continue to do so…..


	2. Peggy Awakes and Steve's Aid

Chapter 1

[Modern Day—SHIELD Compound, New York City]

Peggy's eyes snapped open in a dead fright. She gasped for air while collecting her wits. She grasped the sheets about herself and quivered. She'd dealt with this reoccurring nightmare since that awful day. Even though Reginald had put up with it, she still felt as if her heart were being ripped out. She snapped the light on and glanced around anxiously.

The desk, nightstand and bureau seemed in order.

The digital alarm clock read 4:48 AM.

Her engagement ring sparkled reassuringly at her.

She rubbed her forehead. _Calm__down!__It__'__s__just__a__dream!__Steve__'__s__here.__He__'__s__alive.__Tomorrow__you__and__he__will__be__married.__It__'__ll__be__all__right!_

At that moment, an expectant rapping came from the door. "Peggy?"

She rolled her eyes. _Speaking__of__my__Captain__… _Still the fact he was concerned brightened things considerably. _As__if__I__needed__reminding__of__his__faith?_She pulled on a blue robe over her nightgown and tied it shut with the accompanying sash. "Yes, Steve. I'm sorry I woke you." She opened up the door to find him standing there in his sweats and sweatpants.

"That sounded like some nightmare. Want to talk about it?" he offered.

She inhaled deeply and then conceded a nod. Perhaps after seventy years of such dreams, it was time to unload the burden. "Fine. I'll buy you breakfast at the mess hall. You want the shower first?"

He quirked an eyebrow. _What__'__s__eating__her?_"You go ahead. Ladies first as always."

She nodded briskly before heading toward the bathroom. Shower first, then food and finally a measure of confession…..

[Cafeteria—About 5:30 AM]

Mike opened up the grill on that morning as he always did. He started the coffee perking two pots at a time for both his main post beside him and the refill station across the dining area. He laid out the best meat, cheeses, fruits and veggies behind the glass for cooking. Mixes for pancakes, waffles and omelets awaited consumption by the agents. He scraped the grill clean of the previous orders insuring it was clean for everyone.

He and everyone else were really looking forward to the next day's _big__event_. While Walt Buckwalter had agreed to host the reception at Moe's, he'd work alongside the place's crew on the cooking. If he had anything to say about it, it would shine for the happy couple.

Even if something ate at them on that particular morning…..

_What__the__Hell?_He had watched Steve and Peggy come through the line somberly. While they had put on an upbeat expression, he could sense that something was eating at her in particular. _Hope__it__isn__'__t__the__ceremony!_

He went back to his grill. He'd let Fury know in a bit. For now though, he had the breakfast rush to get ready for….

Steve bit into a piece of buttermilk pancake with effort. While he normally savored Mike's cooking, Peggy's situation troubled him. He'd noticed that on certain mornings since their reunion, she'd seemed unusually ill at ease. Something was bothering her…a dream, a memory or something. He'd let her collect her thoughts before nudging her. "Peggy?"

She was glancing absently out the window and moodily sipping on a coffee. Nothing really registered from the world. Her personal process occupied her mind. _What__if__something__happens__to__him?__Schmitt__could__'__ve__killed__him!__I__'__d__never__get__him__back._

"Peggy, are you okay?" he asked.

She still didn't answer.

He reached out and gently tapped her arm.

She jumped and spilled her coffee. "Goodness! Steve!" She tersely ran her napkin over the spilled area to sop it up.

"Don't cry over spilt coffee. That's what you'd tell me," he quipped while trying to lighten the mood.

Her eyes flared at him. "You still don't understand, do you?"

"Peggy, you've been out of sorts since I knocked on the door this morning. What is it? Please let me in so I can help you deal with it," he pleaded. "Why are you angry at me? Please tell me."

She took out her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes briefly.

He stiffened. _She__never__does__that__out__here.__In__quarters,__yeah.__But__not__out__here._

"You disappeared and….we…buried you," she revealed.

He stared at her. While he knew people had struggled with his disappearance and eventually did move on, the revelation that he'd been _declared__dead_and _buried_ blew his mind. He dropped his own fork as it was his turn now to deal with facts. "What?"

"Howard and I kept searching after the service. The military high command wanted to move on with the war effort and give you a hero's sendoff." She took a deep breath and licked her lips. "President Roosevelt organized the whole effort along with Archbishop Thomas and Father McConnell. Howard, Dino, Frenchie and Dum Dum were your pallbearers. Philips let me oversee the honor guard. He and the Commandos did you proud that day."

"I have no doubt they did." He shook his head. "It's taking a minute for me to deal with."

"I imagine it is. I've been dealing with that nightmare since you crashed that plane," she admitted. "I'm confronting it now. I'm scared someone's going to take you from me again, Steve."

He shook his head. "Nobody's going to take me from you…except God when He calls me. You know we have our duty though."

"I know. And I accept that." She considered the diamond on her hand. "After all of these years…after losing you and Reginald in turn. There are only so many times I can bury people." She bowed her head.

"But I came back to you, Peggy. I fought for our love. That's what kept me alive in the ice box," he reminded her warmly. He lifted her chin and locked eyes with hers. "And I vow to keep doing that. It's not just about Uncle Sam anymore. You've earned your place with me. I intend to say as much before God tomorrow."

"As will I. I'm surprised that you'd consider anyone equal to country or God, Steve," she conceded.

"My father once told me that if I met a woman such as you, I should treat you like gold. He did so with my mother," he recalled. "And I will always do that for you."

"He most certainly did." A smile brightened her face. "Your parents were wonderful people."

He stared at her. "You met my parents?"

"Oh yes. They were at the service. I…didn't quite manage to carry myself all the way through the ordeal. He comforted me. They accepted me into the family at that point." She sipped on what remained of her coffee. "Even after I married Reginald, we still exchanged cards at Christmas. I can see why you're the way you are. I'm proud to be joining your family."

"And I yours." He suddenly had an inspiration. "Would you show me?"

"Show you what? The grave?" She stared at him incredulously. "Captain, this is hardly the time!"

"But we're vowing to be there for better or worse, right? I need to help you confront this. Heck, I need to deal with it too. Maybe it can be a great first step. There is one thing I need you to remember," he proposed.

"And that is?" she wondered.

"No matter what you see, I'm here with you. I'm alive not in there. Maybe we can get some help and redo it? Make it for the future instead of the way it is now?" he continued.

"Steve, that's going to cost thousands! We can't!" she protested.

"A couple of thousand on payments." He took her hands in his. "It's worth it for your piece of mind. Come on. I have an idea." He got up.

"Steve, it's 6:15! Who'd be up now?" she wondered.

"We're heading for the lab," he revealed while getting their stuff. "Be back." He dumped the trash and set the plates back in their appropriate return places. Then he returned for her.

She quirked an eyebrow. _Why__would__he__ask__Tony__Stark__for__help?__Of__all__the__people!_Still she knew one thing and stuck by it always….

In Her Captain she did trust….

Accordingly they proceeded….


	3. Tony's Contribution

Chapter 2 [Stark's Lab—Twenty minutes later]

As with most mornings, Tony beat the sun out of bed to work on his latest inventions and perform diagnostics. He examined his armor (yet again). He talked to JARVIS. He even contemplated a sparkling diamond necklace for Pepper. And then there was the wedding….

He wasn't asked to be in the wedding party. Not surprising given how prickly things had been since Steve's reawakening. Given that Daddy Warbucks had been best of buddies with the couple, he really didn't want to even be at the ceremony.

Pepper, however, RSVPed and harangued him until he broke down.

_Just__give__them__a__couple__of__hours.__Then__you__'__ll__be__out__of__Pepper__'__s__doghouse.__Besides__just__think__of__the__dance__floor.__It__'__s__not__like__you__have__to__cut__the__cake__with__them__or__anything!_He tweaked a capacitor and examined it again. Fighting Loki had revealed some of the golden conduits' shortcomings. A few adjustments would fix them.

"Pardon me, Sir. Visitors approaching," JARVIS piped up.

Tony sighed and set the wrench down on his bench with indignation. "That's why I get up early so I won't be interrupted. Figures." He grabbed for his coffee and slammed a long gulp down his throat. "Probably Fury."

"Actually no. Captain Rogers and Agent Simmons. I am admitting them," the AI informed his owner.

_Tremendous.__Speak__of__the__devils.__Wonder__what__kind__of__goodie__cheer__they__want__to__spread__now?_Tony decided to put his best foot forward in spite of himself. "You both are up early. What's shaking? Think you two would be sizing up the new bedroom or something."

Steve shrugged the half-assed comment off. "Actually no and good morning to you too, Tony. We…umm…needed a favor."

"Really? Another ring or something? A jet ride to Monte Carlo for the honeymoon? Sure thing. Just let Pepper know and…." Tony started to presume.

She rolled her eyes. "Tony, it's not about that. It's about Steve's funeral."

"Funeral?" That got the industrialist's attention. "Already planning that, are we?"

She ground her teeth. "No, _Mr.__Stark_, I mean the _last__one_. Steve was wondering if your father ever took you to the site."

"I wanted your feedback. We're teammates and I wanted your input," Steve noted.

"Input? Simple, Ace, it's your wedding not your death. Although…."

A glare from Peggy shut Tony up in mid-sentence.

"Fine." Tony shook his head. "Yeah Dad took me there once. Real charming place in the middle of a cemetery. You got a flat stone. No biggie. He went on about the whole thing. I hear Roosevelt helped to organize it. Sounds like you got quite the sendoff. Wanna see it?"

Steve looked to her and then back at Tony. He steeled himself. "Lay it on me."

"And he said it." Tony called out, "Hey, JARVIS, access Dad's file on the Boy Scout. Show the footage."

"Footage?" Steve wondered aloud.

"News reels," Peggy noted. "They even allowed them inside of the church. Just show the cemetery." She bowed her head. "Going through it at the time was hard enough for some of us."

"Dad said the same thing," Tony indicated. "JARVIS, play the segment Agent Simmons requested."

"Accessing…." JARVIS started the loop.

The trio watched the film silently taking in every sequence and detail.

She squeezed her _fiancé_'s hand reassuring herself of his presence. She stood up solemnly to her nightmare replaying itself.

He watched the spectacle's recounting as friends, family and superiors paid homage to his efforts. He heard the words. He braced himself as the honor guard fired the shots for him. But he also found strength in her overseeing the whole event. He felt warmth in how his parents embraced her at the end.

He returned her hand hold with a gentle squeeze of his own.

After it finished, JARVIS chimed in. "Your site is on St. Peter's Street in St. Augustine's Cemetery in Brooklyn, Captain Rogers. I can have a car brought around for you if you'd like?"

"Maybe Happy might want to drive you…that is if he can tear himself away from the girlfriend long enough," Tony offered.

"We'll ask. Remember what happened the last time," she reminded him.

Tony frowned. "Yeah well...they can have that. Have fun, Kids. Thanks for visiting."

"And thank you, Tony, for the help. Good luck with your project," Steve expressed. "I appreciate it." Not getting a response, he led Peggy out.

Tony shook his head; his father's ghost clearly hanging around with him. _You__'__re__the__one__who__needs__it,__Rogers.__I__'__ll__just__deal__with__good__old__Howard__and__grumble.__Ah__the__Hell__with__it._He picked up the wrench and went back to work.

Once again, he needed to forget.


	4. Considering a Grave

Chapter 3

[Practice Facility—Two Hours Later]

Fury stormed off the elevator with a mix of concern and anger in his gut. He expected those under his watch to meet their responsibilities for training and meetings. He knew Bruce would be working on anger management items and dreaded letting the Hulk loose. He had just come from checking in with Tony.

Thor worked with deflecting metal projectiles with his hammer.

Natasha whirled and darted around padded SHIELD operatives working on her martial arts moves.

Hawkeye honed his accuracy at the target range against the far chute.

But he didn't find Cap anywhere in the vicinity. "Damn it. Where is he?" He pressed the button stopping the Avengers' sessions.

The heroes immediately stopped and turned toward him.

"What's the deal, Fury?" Hawkeye inquired gruffly almost tossing his bow in disgust. "I had a great bead on that target."

"The Colonel wouldst not do so without reason, Clint Barton," Thor interjected.

"I'd agree. Has this anything to do with Steve?" Natalie presumed as she toweled off her face and hair.

"Aye. He never misses these battles," Thor concurred. "Doest thou know about his whereabouts? Is he in danger, Colonel?"

"No. I was hoping one of you would. Agent Simmons is gone too. I don't want trouble especially with their wedding being tomorrow," Fury replied gruffly. "I don't have time to have new issues starting under my watch."

"Think your security would know," Hawkeye interjected sarcastically.

"Usually they do. We know they left the building at 6:20 AM. I was hoping he'd be back by now," Fury retorted getting right in the archer's face as he did so. As he said that, his cell buzzed. "Yes?"

"Colonel, we have a hit on the satellite. Captain Rogers and Agent Simmons are at St. Augustine's Cemetery here in Brooklyn. Should we send a car?" an analyst reported.

"No. I've got it. Thanks. Fury, out." Fury hung up and looked to the group. "Thor, mind checking on them? The cemetery's about ten miles east of here."

"Aye. I shall do so immediately." With that, the thunder god left the area.

"Why's he at a cemetery on the day before his wedding? That's a new one," Hawkeye wondered.

"That's where he was buried," Fury clarified. "Get ready in case we need back up." With that, he departed leaving the two remaining heroes to their thoughts.

[St. Augustine Cemetery]

Peggy got out of the cab and looked around solemnly. It had been almost forty years since she'd been back there. She noted more gravestones and flat markers along the path. A few larger monuments stood in the distance. "This is it."

Steve paid the cabbie. "Thank you, sir. Have a great day." He got out and surveyed the area for himself. "Nice place."

"As far as graveyards go, it is." She squeezed his hand gently. "I'm just glad you're with me and not underground. Follow me." She retraced her steps from that dreaded day so long before. Her steps were measured by Memory's tugging. Within a minute, she stopped and turned slowly to her left almost if military deliberacy. "This is it."

He dreaded the moment. Still he knew it had happened. He had to face it. He set his jaw and looked down upon the military marker which read:

"_US ARMY: Captain Steven Rogers, September 15, 1921-October 29, 1942."_

He gulped in spite of himself but gave no other indication of weakness. "The world had to move on. At least I got a great sendoff."

"Steve, Howard and I didn't stop looking until later. I'm sorry it isn't more," she apologized.

"With you overseeing the whole thing, I'm sure it went well. Interesting to be saying that about one's own funeral," he assessed.

"Most would've died. I should known you'd come back to me, my Captain," she indicated solemnly. "I never understood though why they gave you two plots though."

He smiled. "We can take advantage of the extra plot, Peggy. We just need to get the marker revised for both of us."

She assessed him with a queer look. "I would've thought you'd be more affected than this."

He sighed deeply. "I'm trying to be strong for you. It's a reminder though of how many years I lost in the ice. Hopefully it served as a reminder though to others of their patriotic duty to Uncle Sam. I just wish that I could've beaten the Skull without taking the plunge."

"I would've found you a safe landing place," she reminded him.

"There wasn't a way. We should feel fortunate that I made it back," he countered gently. He felt a brisk breeze billow and looked skyward into the grey gloom overhead.

Thor alighted beside them. "Ho, Friends! I found you!" He looked around in confusion. "Why art we in this place?"

"Look beside you," she directed while pointing to his left.

He noted the marker. "Ah. I see. Not a worthy marker for a warrior such as thee, Captain Rogers."

"It serves for what it is but thanks, Thor. I do appreciate it," Steve expressed somberly. "I just needed to see it. Sorry if I worried everyone. Tony knew where we were."

"He has been in his task place all morning," Thor revealed.

"It would figure," she groused. "That man needs some consideration." She shook her head in disgust.

"He and Howard must've had their troubles, Peggy," Steve deduced. "Quite a shame." He somberly considered all of the changes in the world since he'd been buried….

…there figuratively….

…and in the Arctic literally….

…and his mind swam with the implications….

_The__world__transformed__and__I__might__as__well__be__on__Mars!_He recalled his reaction to Times Square at first.

Everything he loved being gone…or so he thought.

Everything he believed in gone or at least weakened.

"I'm here, my Captain," she insisted.

"As am I," Thor assured him as well.

Steve nodded. "I know. Thanks." He sucked in a deep gut full of cold air and snapped himself out of it. "I needed to see this before we launched into our commitment."

"Past is past. You hang onto memories. Remember who you are but look forward." Thor slapped his friend on the shoulders. "You're not alone."

Steve squeezed Peggy's hand gently and nodded. "I know that but thanks. Mind letting Fury know where we are?"

"I can carry you," Thor assured them while whirling his hammer. He picked Peggy up in his left arm as he had on their initial cross-Atlantic flight. "Hang onto my neck, Captain. Do not let go."

"Right," Steve agreed while putting his arms over his ally's shoulders and clasping his hands together. He made sure the other had room to breathe. "Ready!"

Thor whirled his hammer faster and faster letting it build speed overhead. Then he flung it, letting his hand catch the leather thong at its end. He pulled them all high into the air and back toward the compound.

For Steve, it was symbolic of his journey—leaving some things behind and going forward too…..


	5. Discussions in Quarters

Chapter 4 [Next Morning—SHIELD Compound]

[Chapel]

Fury strolled through the chapel inspecting every little detail. He had a lot on his mind since Thor had returned with the AWOL couple. He'd argued with Tony (again) about keeping him in the loop on things. He pondered the words to say.

A lecture wasn't needed but perhaps a gentle reminder about _family_.

"A wonderful morning, Colonel, isn't it?" the minister queried him.

Fury stirred from his reverie. "Hmm? Yeah, Brother Thomas, it is. Ready for the big shing-ding?"

"If you mean uniting Captain Rogers and Agent Carter in matrimony, it is my great honor," Brother Thomas replied earnestly. He surveyed the floral arrangements and bunting. "You seem to have tidied and prettied the place up."

"As you said, Brother, it's an honor long overdue," Fury assessed evenly. "Guests should be here soon." He checked his watch. "I've got a few words for Rogers."

"Remember, Colonel, this is God's day for them," the minister reminded him.

"I know. But there's family too. See my point?" Fury countered gently.

Brother Thomas nodded. "Indeed it be so. There are many layers to you."

"I aim to please. Excuse me," Fury requested before leaving the reverend to his thoughts. _I hope Rogers can deal with this stuff._

[Peggy's Quarters]

Peggy sat in her robe and collected her thoughts. After so much heartache and worrying, she'd reached _The Day. _She'd been through the vows before with Reginald and they'd meant a great deal. She'd prioritized her life with him.

Still she could understand how Steve felt. It was as if their life was a DVD too long kept on pause. After so much time on ice, they could resume the show.

Their lives could resume anew….having survived the Nazis, Red Skull, Baron Zemo and administrative bs trying to drive them apart.

That was the reason why she'd broken protocol and went with him to St. Augustine's. They both needed to move ahead to this phase of life.

_We don't need to forget. We just need to live. _She smiled.

A knock came from the door.

Peggy answered it to find Jane standing there in her maid of honor dress. "Good morning!"

"Hi, Peggy. We're getting close to time. You're not dressed?" Jane queried.

"I was lost in thought." Peggy glanced at her watch. "My word! I didn't realize it was so late!"

Jane smiled warmly. "Uh yes. Let's get you dressed." She saw the dress. "That's beautiful!"

"Thank you. It was my mother's." She took her dress and stepped into the closet. "Give me a minute." A moment later, she stepped back out in the bone white dress. The collared top buttoned down her front and ruffled at the sleeves. Intricate lace stitched themselves against the sleeves over her wrists. She looked in the mirror and fastened a dark cameo at the top of her collar. "There! How's that?"

Jane nodded. "It's a little too old fashioned for me but that's me. For what you and Steve have, it's great." She chuckled. "If this happens for Thor and me, kind of makes me wonder what I'd have to do."

"Knowing him and his people, it'll be some ritual trial." Peggy shook his head. "Then again, I've been through that for Steve." She glanced in the mirror while donning her veil and setting it straight."

"Do you wish your parents were here?" Jane asked.

Peggy took a deep breath. "My parents died in the Blitz. Steve's parents accepted me into the family during the war. I have their approval. All of them are here in spirit." She straightened herself into the familiar confident pose. Her eyes sparkled. "At long last."

Jane rubbed her shoulder. "Let's make it official." With that, she led her friend toward the chapel.

[Thor's Quarters]

Steve straightened his bow tie and inspected himself in the full length mirror. He fought back the nerves wondering if something was going to put his commitment to Peggy off again. _Not this time. We've waited long enough._

"Lighten thy heart, Steve. Nothing will happen. We shalt insure that," Thor assured him. He had polished his armor and cleaned his cape for the occasion. "Thou and Peggy swear yourselves. Then we raise glasses at Walt's."

Steve bowed his head. "I can only hope, Thor." He sighed and smiled. "At last we'll belong to each other."

"Truly thou hast had each other for a long time. Tis time to make it so," Thor concurred. Then he saw Fury standing at the door. "Ho, Colonel!"

"Thor, mind giving Captain Rogers and me a minute?" Fury requested pointedly.

"Aye. I shall be outside," the Thunder God relented. He gave Steve a wary look before closing the door behind himself.

Steve considered the visitor carefully. He knew Fury was still ticked about the AWOL thing from the previous day. "Colonel, I was going to talk to you after the ceremony about yesterday. If needed, I'll deal with the discipline…."

Fury put his hand up. "Not necessary, Captain. I understand why Agent Simmons and you went to St. Augustine's. Still I wanted to remind you about letting people know. I would expect Stark to pull a disappearing act. He's into himself. You aren't. Remember that you're a part of this team and family. You can count on us."

"Understood," Steve agreed.

"Hey." Fury took a step forward. "This ain't just a command. We are part of this group. We count on each other. Got it?"

"I do understand. Some things have to be dealt with in house though. That's how we were brought up in the day," Steve noted.

If it had been any of the others, the Colonel might've bit his head off. Still he considered the source. "Just keep the in-house to a minimum. My door is open even if it's to tell me where you're going. No more AWOL stuff. Got it?"

"I got it. Won't happen again," Steve agreed.

"Excellent. I need you to be an example, Cap. Keep being what you are. Meantime let's get this taken care of." Fury opened the door. "Thor, we're set."

"Aye. Are we set?" Thor queried expectantly.

"Everything's great, Thor. Thanks," Steve assured him. "Colonel Fury was reminding me that I'm part of a larger family."

"Tis true. Thou art a brother, Captain. Come," Thor urged as they headed for the chapel themselves.


	6. A Wait Now Over

Chapter 5 [Chapel—Twenty minutes later]

Steve and Thor waited in the front by the altar. They watched as their teammates and Walt Buckwalter sat down in the seats provided by SHIELD for the event.

"How are you, Captain?" Brother Thomas queried.

"I'm fine. Feels like I've been waiting all my life for this moment," the groom anxiously replied. He fished through his pockets while trying to wipe his surprisingly sweaty palms off.

"We are here," Thor reminded him earnestly. He saw Jane walking toward them and grinned at her. He admired how exquisite she looked in her velvet silk dress. _One day, Jane, thou shalt stand with me before the All Father as our friends are. _

"How's it going, Guys?" she supposed.

"We're ready, Dr. Foster, if you are. Is Agent Simmons ready?" Brother Thomas insisted.

"She's waiting with Colonel Fury outside," she revealed. "Everything set in here?"

Getting nods all around, Brother Thomas motioned to Tony standing in the back.

Tony pressed a button on the boom box and started a gentle marital tune for them.

On cue, Fury escorted Peggy into the door. He had her hesitate a second to let everyone catch sight of her in her finery. Then they started their deliberate march up the aisle in tune with the music.

Steve felt his breath being swept away. He felt emptied and yet changing. He couldn't believe it was happening.

Peggy likewise experienced her own butterflies. She kept her expression straight. Yet she wondered after all of the time and trials if it would work out. If she would finally be together with him. She kept marching toward her intended.

Fury helped her to Steve's side. Then he turned to the groom. "Take care of her. She's your first obligation now." With that, he walked back toward the seats and took his.

Steve took Peggy's hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Hi."

"Hi yourself, my Captain. Not hesitating, are we?" she presumed.

"Never," he informed her firmly. His eyes sparkled at her.

Brother Thomas took that as his cue. "Then let us begin." He began reading his vows reverently pausing at certain points to let the couple take them in. At the proper place, he stopped and looked at them both. "Do we have the rings ready?"

"Aye," Thor agreed after seeing Jane nod as well.

"Then Margaret Simmons, do you take this man, Steven Rogers, as your lawful husband? To have and to hold. For richer or poorer. Until Death do you part?" the minister wondered.

"I take this man as my husband to have and to hold forever. This I swear before God," Peggy declared while looking firmly into Steve's eyes.

"And you, Steven Rogers, take this woman, Margaret Simmons, to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold. For richer or poorer. Until Death do you part?" the minister reiterated.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure. I vow to do my best by you, Margaret. Always and forever. This I swear to God," Steve affirmed without hesitation. He took the ring from Thor's outstretched hand. "This is my token of fidelity and a symbol of my vows." He slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

Peggy took the wedding band from Jane. "And this band is the token of my fidelity and devotion. It represents a symbol of my vows." She slid the band onto his hand.

Then Brother Thomas looked over the crowd. "If there's anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Hearing no objection, he concluded, "Then by the authority vested in me. By God's Church and the state of New York, I hearby declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Steve lifted the veil to find Peggy looking at him with her usual determination. "At last."

"I'm waiting, my Captain," she declared.

"No longer, Mrs. Rogers," he affirmed before locking lips with hers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Steven Rogers!" Brother Thomas announced.

As one, the small audience stood and applauded the couple. At long last—after seventy years of fighting, ice flows, social change and other factors, they were together.

And nothing was going to tear them apart…..

[Moe's Bar—An hour later]

Even as Walt attended the ceremony, his staff worked with SHIELD to convert things into an impromptu reception area. The place was swept for bugs and issues. White tablecloths covered the tables and booths. A DJ set up in the corner with music from the ages.

After everyone was seated, the staff served either chicken or beef according to each person's request. They followed those with appetizers, desserts and either wine, soda or coffee. Then the waiters hung back to see to the attendees' needs.

The guests mainly talked amongst themselves. They felt glad for a chance to relax and share in the newlyweds' bliss after so long of a courtship. They readied themselves for dancing and other revelry.

Steve leaned back and wanted to pinch himself. For so long, they'd both waited. Now they had the moment. "They're having fun."

Peggy leaned close to him while admiring the wedding band sparkling on his hand. "I am too. Are you?"

"Always." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for standing with me."

Her eyes sparkled at him providing all the answer he needed. She gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Finally Thor stood and tinked on his oversized glass of ale. "ATTENTION! There are words to be said!"

The group went quiet. All turned their eyes to the thunder god.

Steve shook his head. _He certainly knows how to make an impression! _

"My friends! Thank you for coming and sharing in our most glorious day! Of the days that a warrior spends on this planet, the day of his wedding is a true milestone. A joining of minds and hearts on an astounding journey. And we have two warriors pledging themselves to one another. Steve and Peggy met through their mutual duty. They fought together and helped each other grow. They and their companions preserved several realms through their efforts. Truly a better match neither your God nor the All Father Odin could come up with. I wish happiness and good fortune for thee. May the Fates bestow that." He raised his glass and drank heartily.

"Thank you," Steve expressed while shaking hands with his best man.

"From us both," Peggy concurred. She hugged Thor and kissed his cheek. "Maybe someday we can return the favor." She let her eyes motion toward Jane.

"Tis my hope as well, Milady," Thor agreed before taking his seat once more. "Innkeeper! Another round!"

Walt and his crew performed the charge readily. Within minutes, everyone who wanted a refill had one in their glass.

Then the DJ stood and spoke into a microphone. "Attention, Folks! Time for the First Dance. Would the bride and groom please step out?"

"Ready?" Steve wondered while offering his hand.

"Since you stood me up at the Stork Club. I forgive you of course," she teased with a smirk while taking his hand. She followed him out to the floor and put her arm around his waist. "Still need lessons?"

"Depends on who's teaching. You?" he countered warmly.

"Now and forever, my Captain," she replied evenly before sealing that vow with another brush of the lips across his.

The lyrics of Count Basie wafted through the speakers and into the room.

"Just like at the nursing home," he realized.

"Except I'm at my peak now, Steve," she clued him in impetuously.

He smiled and led her into the dance floating on the voice, traditional instruments and lyrics. As in a dream, they floated around and around on the parquet. Their toes never crunched each other's much less touched. Their eyes locked into each other's. Their energy flowed between themselves.

Nobody said a word or dared to breathe excessively loud. A few digital cameras and cell phones recorded the image for posterity.

Tony sat with his camcorder knowing that they'd want the digital archive for posterity. As the camera rolled, he looked up toward the sky. _Figure you'd want this, Dad. Hope you get a seat to watch. _He glanced back at Pepper who offered a smile in return.

As the music died, Steve and Peggy kissed one more time before returning to the head table. They walked slowly and with dignity allowing themselves the moment.

As one, the audience applauded them serenading joy throughout the area.

The couple glanced up at the wall where the pictures of their past comrades long gone were displayed. Perhaps those fellow veterans and family members had passed to their reward but their spirit was still there with them.

And in unifying all times and spaces, they made it the most truly blessed day of all…..


	7. Morning After

Conclusion [Next Morning]

[Hotel Waldorf—Downtown Manhattan]

After the night had passed, the sun took its turn in the sky brightening things anew and signaling the passage of time. The birds sang. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze. A few joggers cruised through Central Park.

On the hotel's twentieth floor, Tony had reserved the poshest possible suite for his teammate and the latter's wife. He'd thrown in a full breakfast and a wet bar. He figured that the latter deserved it given the lengthy wait…and well if he could stick it to Howard even better.

But most importantly, he could show the Boy Scout a good time…maybe he wouldn't be *that goodie two shoes* anymore.

Still Steve was going to be Steve no matter what.

As if Peggy would take anything less…..

Peggy opened her eyes with a start and breathed hard. She'd had the nightmare of the funeral once again. She didn't know what had been the dream….

…the funeral….

…or the wedding….

Her diamond ring sparkled back at her in response. _What do you think?_

She felt something warm in the bed beside herself. She slowly turned to see Steve still snoozing there. His hair seemed slightly mussed—something she made worse by softly running her hand through it. She saw his wedding band glistening on his ring finger. _It did happen! We're married!_

Then he started snoring…loudly.

She rolled her eyes. _Nobody's perfect. I can't believe he snores! Honestly! _She slowly got out of bed and pulled her robe over her nightgown. Despite his newly discovered habit, she felt quite satisfied by their lovemaking on the previous night. _I promised to show him how to dance. Now he can. _ She smirked triumphantly to herself.

Then a knocking came from the door.

"Who the Devil?" she wondered softly while walking over toward the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Rogers, it's room service. May I come in? I have breakfast for you both," a waiter in a white coat and blue pants requested. He stood behind a cart containing a covered container, two pitchers in addition to matching glass and mugs.

_Mrs. Rogers! _She felt a rush coursing through herself at the mention of her new name. _Mrs. Peggy Carter Rogers! _She straightened herself and opened the door. "Good morning. I can take that. Forgive me. We weren't expecting anything."

"Compliments of Mr. Stark." The waiter held a pad out in front of himself. "Sign please."

"Of course!" She scribbled her signature across the form. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," the waiter expressed. "And congratulations to you and Captain Rogers, Ma 'am." With that, he walked away toward the elevator.

_Stark got us breakfast? How sweet! _She wheeled the cart inside of the room and shut the door. She stopped the cart by the table across the room. Taking the cover off, she found two plates with fruit, scrambled eggs and a steak apiece. _Maybe Pepper is working on him. _

Steve sniffed the air and rolled over. "Peggy, what's that?" He sat up slowly while trying to shake the drowsies away.

"Tony actually got us breakfast. Imagine that?" she supposed in disbelief.

He shrugged while pulling on his robe. "He surprises sometimes." He kissed her softly. "Good morning, Mrs. Rogers."

"Good morning, my Captain." She smiled saucily at him. "We've made it through the fire and rain it seems."

"And the ice. Let's not forget that," he reminded her.

"I'll never forget that," she concurred with dread. "Let's enjoy the morning's feast."

He hugged her tightly. "You're one in a lifetime. I'll never leave you like that again."

"I'll settle for you not being late for breakfast," she retorted with mirth.

"Deal." He kissed her gently and then ate a strawberry. "Shall we dig in? Time to start our new life."

"That, _Captain_, is the best idea you've ever had," she complimented.

"I have a great teacher," he noted while pouring the two glasses and toasting her with his. "To my teacher, may I be worthy."

"And may I be worthy of you, Captain," she replied while touching her glass with his. Then she took a long and knowing draught.

While storms, war and ice had conspired against them, fate, allies and time had brought them back together. A love like theirs would not be denied.

One like theirs would inspire others around them and a world as well. But that would be telling….

THE END


End file.
